


Boybanders and Chocolate

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Boybanders and Chocolate

Chris chewed on his lower lip as he tried to pick the plastic covering the squeeze top of the chocolate syrup loose. Nick's long fingered hands reached over his shoulder to help and Chris twisted his body, keeping the bottle away.

"I've got it," he said, hugging the bottle close to his chest. " I wanted to do this for you."

"I was just going to get the plastic off for you, Chris." Nick said quietly, letting his hand drop and scratching his fingernails lightly down Chris' bare back.

Chris turned his head to look at Nick and pouted, sticking his lower lip out. "But I want to do this for you," he whined, and squeezed the bottle tighter. Too tight apparently, as the lid popped off, plastic still on it, and chocolate ran down his chest and over his arms to pool into the crease of his folded legs.

He gasped as he watched the cool liquid cover him and felt the bed start trembling slightly. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Nick's face turn red, and his lover holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. With an abrupt huff of breath, Nick fails mightily and begins laughing loudly and pointing at the mess on Chris and the bed.

"Hey! No fair laughing at the chocolate covered guy." Chris pouts again, and worries his lip between his teeth. Although, Chris considers, a laughing Nick is a good thing. His eyes crinkle and his face scrunches up, and yeah, Chris really wants to kiss him right now.

So he does. He turns on the bed and pulls Nick closer with chocolatey hands, leaving lickable trails on lightly tanned shoulders. Spreading his thighs, he sits down on Nick's lap and cover's his boyfriend's still laughing mouth with his own.

Nick forgets to laugh as the warmth of Chris's body covers him and follows him down to lay back on the bed. With a gently nip, Chris coaxes him to open his mouth and all of Nick's coherent thought flies out the window. He can't keep his hands still, rubbing his fingers up and down Chris' sides and around his back in an effort to get closer, or to crawl inside, he can't decide which he'd prefer.

Chris pulls back and braces his upper body on his arms, palms flat on the bed, and looks down at Nick.

"Well, it looks like I get to lick the chocolate syrup off of you, after all," Chris says, with a grin.


End file.
